1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical waterproof coupler socket, especially to constitute one of the connection elements of a connector, such as a charging connector, for example, for an electric vehicle.
2. Background and Material Information
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,249 and European Patent Application No. EP 0 619 628, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety herein, describe an electrical connector, and more particularly a charging connector for an electric vehicle, including a coupler socket and a connector outlet adapted for coupling and uncoupling in order to connect, or reciprocally to separate, the opposing contacts with which they are provided.
For safety purposes, the outlet and the coupler socket are provided with a protective member, such as a sliding flap for the coupler socket, to mask the contacts when at rest.
Depending on the conditions of use, the mere masking of the contacts of the coupler socket at rest can prove insufficient, and to further improve safety, it may be necessary to also ensure imperviousness, such as to the entrance of liquids, for example, water.
However, one major difficulty lies in the fact that translational elements are utilized, and it is therefore difficult to both ensure adequate imperviousness and limit the wear and tear without additionally hindering the sliding of the flap.